This invention relates to injection molding machines, particularly for plastics, and more particularly to injection molding machines of the type having at least one mold locking unit with which there is associated a turntable for transporting an open mold between first and second working stations.
With machines of this type, injection molding of, for example, two different plastics, or of moldings with embedded inserts, can be carried out at two different working stations. In the known constructions, however, the arrangement and drive of the turntable is generally complicated and expensive in construction, and requires a great deal of space.